creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:LeoHateDispenser96
Info personali ''Mi chiamo Leonardo, 18 anni. Sono un tipo piuttosto silenzioso e schivo, passo molto tempo in solitudine.'' ''Mie opere'' [[Cane Nero]] - Analisi del leggendario e tenebroso Black Dog scritta da me, con tanto di avvistamenti, testimonianze, descrizione etc. [[Il Vermehyena|Verme Iena]] - Analisi del VermeHyena (o Iena) scritta da me, con avvistamenti reali, ipotesi scientifico/religiose etc. [[Poltergeist|Poltregeist]] - Analisi dei Poltregeist scritta da me (1) [[I ruderi di Ciampino]] - Storia vera su degli avvistamenti e altro in delle case bombardate abbastanze vicine alla mia città [[Parco degli Acquedotti]] - Storia e testimonianze sulle sette di Satanisti che si radunano di notte nel luogo [[Ode al Maligno]] - Piccola messa nera (bannata dagli admin) [[Il Rifiutato]] - Analisi del fantasma di un uomo morto per amore che ancora cerca e brama la sua amata [[Il patataro]] - Analisi del fantasma di un uomo morto per lavoro che importuna civili (new 2015, ancora da finire) (1) = C'è anche un altro articolo chiamato Poltregeist scritto da un altro utente niubbo, il mio è Poltegeist, a causa di un errore di battitura di distrazione NOTA: Le mie storie vengono spesso vandalizzate/modificate/accorciate da altri utenti. Inoltre, io le firmo perchè è materiale mio, ovviamente alcuni paraculi mi levano la firma cosi la gente crede sia loro. Se continuano cosi sarò costretto a cambiare sito. '''Permettimi di lasciarti qui questo messaggio. La tua "considerazione" è stata rimossa come puoi ben vedere, semplicemente perchè se hai bisogno di spiegazioni riguardo all'operato dello staff o ne sei scontento sei liberissimo (ed anzi invitato a farlo) di contattare un amministratore. Saluti. [[Utente:VShade|VShade]] ([[Discussioni utente:VShade|discussioni]]) 20:26, gen 4, 2015 (UTC)''' '''RISPOSTA A VSHADE: Se ti riferisci al fatto del vandalismo dei miei racconti, è una cosa che non sopporto. Chi crea qualcosa ha il diritto di far sapere che lo ha fatto lui, e non qualcun altro.''' Intendi copiare il mio materiale? Io ci ho messo molto tempo e fatica, ho dovuto metterci fantasia e anche trovare notizie in siti accessibili limitamente. Se vuoi farlo sei un fallito privo di idee, e non dovresti manco stare a scrivere ste robe, non ti serve! Ma siccome i coglioni stanno ovunque, ho firmato ogni mio articolo e ho anche fatto dei backup postati su altri siti. Di conseguenza, se copiate la gente si accorgerà del vostro plagio, e ci fate una gran figura di merda! Non c'è motivo di copiare, il divertimento sta proprio nel scrivere, inventare o prendere informazioni! Progetti Farò una specie di "Pokèdex" di creature oscure e leggendarie, con tanto di avvistamenti (reali e presi da siti anche non italiani), anatomia e caratteristiche. Parlerò inoltre anche di alcuni luoghi reali, spesso vicini alla mia residenza, dove accadono o son accaduti fatti insoliti e tenebrosi, anche questi reali e presi da informazioni vere. Per adesso, è tutto! Se chiaramente continuate a spacciare i miei lavori per vostri togliendo la firma mia o li vandalizzate il progetto sarà spostato altrove. IMPORTANTE: Se avete notizie di delitti o info su creature o luoghi strani fatemi sapere! Contatti esterni https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005970467751 My facebook [http://www.youtube.com/user/LeoDarkSnake96?feature=mhee Il mio canale principale attuale di youtube] (che probabilmente ricreerò) [http://www.youtube.com/user/leoserpe Il mio canale da 800 iscritti che adesso non esiste più] [http://www.youtube.com/user/X96Leoserpe96X Altro mio canale con 1230 iscritti anch'esso perso causa Copy] [http://www.youtube.com/user/X96Leoserpe96X right] Musica Su tutti i generi preferisco il Black Metal, poi adoro anche Dark Ambient, Doom, Funeral Doom, Depressive Black, Depressive Suicidal Black, Death, Brutal Death, Brutalcore, Deathcore, Metalcore e in minor parte industrial. Band preferite: Dark Funeral, Burzum, Moevot, Carach Angren Marduk, Mayhem, Woods of Desolation, Insomnium, Cradle of Filth, Whitechapel, Cheerful Depression, Children of Bodom, Niflheim, black Funeral Coldworld, KoRn, As I Lay Dying, Slipknot, Silencer. Per G. Con le ragazze non ho avuto che delusioni, e lei è stata la più traumatizzante sinora. (non mi permetto di scrivere il cognome in rispetto della persona, teoricamnete non dovrei manco scrivere sto coso). Ho avuto modo di vederla solo tre volte, ma gia me ne ero innamorato! Tuttavia, lei non ha ricambiato, respingendomi , e ho tentato suicidio e compiuto autolesioni per questo. Ancora ci penso, e ci sto davvero male, ripercuotendosi gravemente sul fisico, sembra di stare in un testo dei Silencer, The Cure o dei Nin, ogni giorno questo pensiero mi tortura! Nulla può fermare questo bruto, se non una creatura femminile come lei. Preso dalla rabbia l'ho presa più volte a insulti pesanti a causa della mia natura irascibile nei momenti in cui mi faceva arrabbiare, sarà per il fatto che non averla mi causa molto sconforto, ma lei sicuramente non avrà compreso tutto ciò, considerandomi un infante lagnoso, e forse non lo comprenderà mai, forse preferirà sempre un altro. Ormai lei ha deciso che non vuole stare con me, e quando una donna decide, è una roccia piantata al suolo. Però se tu, cara mia, decidessi di spiantarti dal suolo, creeresti della luce in tutto questo buio che c'è dentro di me. "She's the only thing that makes me sad." - Slipknot, Vermillion " Wish was something real, wish was something true. Wish was something real, in this world full of you!" - Nine Inch Nails, Wish "Loving you is like loving the Death" Type 0 Negative, Black n0.1 "Where are you now? My love? My Sweet one?" My Dying Bride, My Wine in silence '''NOTA: Ciò non significa che altre ragazze non possano provarci con me. Se mi interessate (sono molto selettivo) e voi ricambiate (non accade quasi mai) aggiungetemi pure. Ma sappiate che non sono il classico tipo rosa, fiori e discoteca. Leggete qui sotto. ''' La ragazza ideale Non sono su Smeet ne è un annuncio, ma voglio fare questo breve paragrafo cosi tanto per. Di opposto a me adoro solo il sesso dell'altro individuo. (sono etero, no omo no bisex) Adoro le ragazze che condividono le passioni con me, oscure, dal makeup nero e la pelle bianchissima. Qualche immagine oscura